parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2001's Disney film "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" It appeared on YouTube on February 15th, 2019. Cast *Milo James Thatch - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Milo James Thatch (Young) - Young Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Princess Kida (Adult) - Serena (Pokémon XY) *Princess Kida (Young) - Young Serena (Pokémon XY) *Commander Rourke - Hans (Frozen) *Moliere - Uncle Grandpa *Vinny - Woody (Toy Story) *Dr. Sweet - Wreck-It Ralph *Audrey - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Cookie - Mouhamad Bassal *Mrs. Packard - Miss Finster (Recess) *Helga Sinclair - Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *King of Atlantis - Howl Jenkins Pendragon (Howl's Moving Castle) *Preston Whitmore - Professor Oak (Pokémon) *Mr. Harcourt - Don George (Pokémon) *Queen of Atlantis - Young Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats; 1970) *Milo's Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio; 1940) *Leviathan - Harvester (Terminator Salvation) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - Lea (Kingdom Hearts II) *Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - Smokejumpers (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Atlantean talking through the speaker tube - Gohan (Dragon Ball) *Atlantean Ringing the Bell - People of Thebes (Hercules; 1997) *Atlanteans Running Around - Various Peoples from "Lego City Undercover" *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Thor (Thor; 2011) *Atlanteans Running to a force-field - Various Peoples from "The Lego Movie" *People walking outside the Museum - The Citizens of Whoville (How the Grinch Stole Christmas; 2000) *People in Museum - Various Teens from the hallway *Goldfish - Dennis (Stanley) *4 Men with Harcourt - Gan Gogh, Norman, Woodruff and Chuck (Pokémon) *Heinz - King (The Nut Job) *Whitmore's Butler - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) *Whitmore's Fish Tank - Ebenezer Von Clutch (Crash Tag Team Racing) *Men in photo of the crew - Greg Universe (Steven Universe) *Welder - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - Armoured Chess Pieces (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) *Men closing the doors tight - Mario (Super Mario World; TV Series) *Men starting Submarine - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Soldiers in Submarine - King Henry's Army (Maleficent; 2014) *Fish looking at the Submarine - Ponyo (Ponyo; 2009) *Man next to Audrey - Martin Mystery *Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Alicia the Snail (The Animal Show) *Men in illustration - Professor MacKrill (Help! I'm A Fish) *Men telling Rourke to look - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound - Hugh and Lila Test (Johnny Test) *Men holding on to the walls - Clone Troopers (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Dominic Torretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Men getting in and starting thier own submarines - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Men ruing from flood - Zander (Dinosaur King) *Men Holding Steering Wheels - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Men firing Torpedoes - Robert Brewster (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) *Men getting Zapped - Teen Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) *Men taking out of the door - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Man and Woman running downstairs - Hans and Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Man telling what Helga says - Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) *People looking at explosion of a submarine - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Men saying "Look Out!" - Fear (Inside Out) *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - Kratos (God of War) *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Stormtroopers (Star Wars Rebels) *Men in Green and Blue Suits - Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Jay (Class of the Titans) *Green Monster in Wrong Door - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Masked Atlanteans - Black Guards (Tron: Legacy) *Soldiers in Trucks - Hero Teams (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Sweet's Parents - Garrett and Kayley (Quest For Camelot) *Baby Sweet - Wreck-It Ralph (Baby; Made by Taylor Kreiner) *Fireflies - Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks) *Soldier putting out Fire - Yondu Udonta (Guardians of The Galaxy) *Man in Explosion - Loki (Son of the Mask) *Another Man in Explosion - Colonel Muska (Castle in the Sky) *Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Jorgen Svenson and Sven Jorgenson (Hercules; TV Series) *Atlantis's City - Universal's Islands of Adventure *King Guards - Mervikings (The Little Mermaid; TV Series) *Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Steve Claus (Arthur Christmas; 2011) *Atlanteans Fishing - Jedi Temple Guards (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Lobster-like Creature - Snappy the Hermit Crab (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Atlanteans in the Markets - Cosmic Explorers (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Troodon like Creatures - Quadlings (Oz the Great and Powerful) *Atlantean Kids - Walter Nelson Jr. and Tina Nelson (Minions; 2015) *Kid's Parents - Walter Nelson and Madge Nelson (Minions; 2015) *Striped Purple Creature - Fiver (Watership Down) *Atlanteans at Feast - Royal Guards (The Swan Princess) *Shrimp-like Creatures - Cragger (Legends of Chima) *People in Stone Prophecy - Olympian Gods (Hercules; 1997) *The Robots of Rock - Autobots (Transformers: Animated) *King of the Past - Lords of Illumination (Wander Over Yonder) *The Vikings of Prophecy - Winter Guard (Avengers Assemble) *Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - The Dragon Council (American Dragon: Jake Long) *People with their crystal dying - Dora Milaje (Black Panther) *Atlanteans see fish crashed - Ewoks (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) *Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - Web-Warriors (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Rebel Pilots (Star Wars IV: A New Hope) *Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Gungans (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace) *Atlantean with bow - Lord Macintosh (Brave) *Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Waziri Tribe (The Legend of Tarzan) *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles) *Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Brethren Court (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Mome Raths (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *The Photographer Atlantean - Kirk Kirkendall (Hoodwinked!) *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Heroes of Mandalore (Star Wars Rebels) *Atlanteans flying around in the end - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur; 2000) Scenes *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 1 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 2 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 3 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 4 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 5 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 6 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 7 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 8 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 9 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 10 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 11 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 12 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 13 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 14 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 15 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 16 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 17 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 18 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 19 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 20 End Credits Movie used: *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Kingdom Hearts II *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Dragon Ball *Hercules *Lego City Undercover *Thor (2011) *Howl's Moving Castle *Pokémon XY *The Lego Movie *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Teens walking in the hallway *Pokémon *Stanley *Pokémon The Movie 2000 *The Aristocats *The Nut Job *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Pokémon 4Ever *Misty Island Rescue *Crash Tag Team Racing *Uncle Grandpa *Toy Story *The Black Cauldron *Steven Universe *Pinocchio (1940) *Mouhamad Bassal *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Toy Story 2 *Pokémon Heroes *Frozen *Super Mario World TV Series *The Sword in the Stone *Maleficent *Ponyo *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Toy Story 3 *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Johnny Test *Terminator Salvation *Martin Mystery *The Animal Show *Help! I'm A Fish *Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones *The Fast and the Furious *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Dinosaur King *Madeline *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Neon Genesis Evangelion *The Nutcracker Prince *Beyblade *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Inside Out *God of War *Star Wars Rebels *Codename: Kids Next Door *Class of the Titans *The Great Mouse Detective *Tron: Legacy *The Super Hero Squad Show *Quest For Camelot *Eight Legged Freaks *Guardians of The Galaxy *Son of the Mask *Castle in the Sky *Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *Hercules: The Animated Series *Universal's Islands of Adventure *The Little Mermaid TV Series *Arthur Christmas *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Miles from Tomorrowland *Pokémon Advanced Generation *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon Black and White *Oz the Great and Powerful *Minions (2015) *Watership Down *The Swan Princess *Legends of Chima *Transformers: Animated *Wander Over Yonder *Avengers Assemble *American Dragon: Jake Long *Black Panther *Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi *Ultimate Spider-Man *Star Wars IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Phantom Menace *Brave *The Legend of Tarzan *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Gargoyles *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Hoodwinked! *Dinosaur Gallery Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Milo James Thatch Youngashketchum.jpeg|Young Ash Ketchum as Milo James Thatch (Young) Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena as Princess Kida (Adult) Youngserena.png|Young Serena as Princess Kida (Young) Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Commander Rourke Uncle-grandpa-1a-temporada t85477 4 jpg 640x480 upscale q90.jpg|Uncle Grandpa as Moliere Woody Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Vinny Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Dr. Sweet Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Eilonwy as Audrey Mouhamad Bassall.png|Mouhamad Bassal as Cookie Miss Finster.jpeg|Miss Finster as Mrs. Packard OwDj.png|Azula as Helga Sinclair Howl.jpg|Howl Jenkins Pendragon as King of Atlantis Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Preston Whitmore Dongeorge.png|Don George as Mr. Harcourt Sophie Hatter.jpeg|Young Sophie Hatter as Queen of Atlantis Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg|Georges Hautecourt as Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) Figaro in Pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Milo's Cat Harvester.jpeg|Harvester as Leviathan Axel's_Decision_03_KHII.png|Lea as Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning 1899762_667635006626423_667605705_o.jpg|Smokejumpers as Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning Mistico.jpg|Gohan as Atlantean talking through the speaker tube image-5.jpg|People of Thebes as Atlantean Ringing the Bell Peoples running in Lego City Undercover.jpeg|Various Peoples from "Lego City Undercover" as Atlanteans Running Around Thor odinson.png|Thor as Atlantean telling Kida and her family Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8343.jpg|Various Peoples from "The Lego Movie" as Atlanteans Running to a force-field How_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_2000_Screenshot_0057.jpg|The Citizens of Whoville as People walking outside the Museum teens walking down hallway transition - YouTube.jpg|Various Teens from the hallway as People in Museum Stanley - Stanley's Best Friend, Dennis.jpg|Dennis as Goldfish Gan Gogh.jpg|Gan Gogh Norman Anime.jpg|Norman Woodruff.jpg|Woodruff Chuck.jpg|and Chuck as 4 Men with Harcourt King in The Nut Job.jpg|King as Heinz MainSirTophamHattCGI.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Whitmore's Butler Vonclutch1.png|Ebenezer Von Clutch as Whitmore's Fish Tank Steven_greg_174x252.png|Greg Universe as Men in photo of the crew IMG 0167.jpg|Warren Buffett as Welder Iceraaliceinwonderlandtb5461.jpg|Armoured Chess Pieces as Soldiers going to the Launch Bay Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Men closing the doors tight Ector.jpg|Sir Ector as Men starting Submarine Maleficent-(2014)-123.png|King Henry's Army as Soldiers in Submarine Ponyo004.jpg|Ponyo as Fish looking at the Submarine Martin Mystery.jpg|Martin Mystery as Man next to Audrey Alicia the Snail.jpg|Alicia the Snail as Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat Help! I'm A Fish Professor McKrill.jpg|Professor MacKrill as Men in illustration Mack.jpg|Mack McCro as Men telling Rourke to look Hugh and Lila Test.png|Hugh and Lila Test as Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound Clone trooper squad.png|Clone Troopers as Men holding on to the walls Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as Men in the Attach of the Leviathan The Archdeacon in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|The Archdeacon as Men getting in and starting thier own submarines Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander as Men ruing from flood Lord Cucuface in Madeline- Lost in Paris.jpg|Lord Cucuface as Men Holding Steering Wheels Robert Brewster.jpg|Robert Brewster as Men firing Torpedoes Harry James Potter34.jpg|Teen Harry Potter as Men getting Zapped Shinji ikari.jpg|Shinji Ikari as Men taking out of the door Hans (nutcracker prince original form).jpg|Hans 167898.jpg|and Clara as Man and Woman running downstairs Kai in school uniform.jpeg|Kai Hiwatari as Man telling what Helga says JD.jpg|JD as People looking at explosion of a submarine Fear in Inside Out.jpg|Fear as Men saying "Look Out!" 2497139-kratos.png|Kratos as Men in Sailor Suits of Blue Stormtroopers in Star Wars Rebels.jpeg|Stormtroopers as Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) Number_1.png|Numbuh 1 as Men in Green and Blue Suits Jay in Class of the Titans.png|Jay as Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet Char_12641.jpg|Ratigan as Green Monster in Wrong Door Black Guards.png|Black Guards as Masked Atlanteans Super Hero Squad.png|Hero Teams as Soldiers in Trucks Garrett.png|Garrett Kayley.jpg|and Kayley as Sweet's Parents Baby ralph.jpg|Baby Wreck-It Ralph as Baby Sweet Spiders in Eight Legged Freaks.jpg|Spiders as Fireflies Yonduinthecockpit.jpg|Yondu Udonta as Soldier putting out Fire Loki (Son of the Mask).png|Loki as Man in Explosion Muska (STUDIO GHIBLI).png|Colonel Muska as Another Man in Explosion Jorgen Svenson and Sven Jorgenson.png|Jorgen Svenson and Sven Jorgenson as Pterodactyl-like Creatures Universal's Islands of Adventure.jpg|Universal's Islands of Adventure as Atlantis's City Mervikings.png|Mervikings as King Guards Steve 3-0.jpg|Steve Claus as Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 31.png|Jedi Temple Guards as Atlanteans Fishing Snappy the hermit crab.jpg|Snappy the Hermit Crab as Lobster-like Creature Cosmic-Explorers.png|Cosmic Explorers as Atlanteans in the Markets Quadlings OTGAP.jpg|Quadlings as Troodon like Creatures Walter Nelson jr.png|Walter Nelson Jr. Tina Nelson.jpeg|and Tina Nelson as Atlantean Kids Walter and Madge Nelson.jpeg|Madge Nelson and Walter Nelson as Kid's Parents Fiver.jpg|Fiver as Striped Purple Creature The Royal Guards..jpg|Royal Guards as Atlanteans at Feast Cragger1.png|Cragger as Shrimp-like Creatures Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Olympian Gods as People in Stone Prophecy Team-Prime Transformers Animated Autobots Grou 1340114548.jpg|Autobots as The Robots of Rock Lords of Illumination.jpg|Lords of Illumination as King of the Past Winter Guard AA.png|Winter Guard as The Vikings of Prophecy Dragon Summit (112).jpg|The Dragon Council as Atlanteans seeing Kida go away Black-panther-images-dora-milaje.jpg|Dora Milaje as People with their crystal dying Ewoks-endor.jpg|Ewoks as Atlanteans see fish crashed Spider-Man and the Web Warriors USMWW.png|Web-Warriors as Atlanteans holding spear like weapons Star Wars Celebration - Rebel Pilots and Babe.jpg|Rebel Pilots as Atlanteans going into their vehicles Gungans.png|Gungans as Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles Lord Macintosh.jpg|Lord Macintosh as Atlantean with bow Waziri Tribe.png|Waziri Tribe as Atlanteans seeing Kida back King_Of_Thieves.jpg|Cassim as Atlantean giving Milo a spear Manhattan1.jpg|Manhattan Clan as Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone Brethren Court AWE.jpg|Brethren Court as Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle Mome Raths.jpg|Mome Raths as Flies Buzzing around Moliere Hoodwinked-schnitzel-man.jpg|Kirk Kirkendall as The Photographer Atlantean Heroes of Mandalore 09.png|Heroes of Mandalore as Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave Dinosaurs in Dinosaur (2000).jpeg|Dinosaurs as Atlanteans flying around in the end See also *Atlantis II: Ash's Return (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire spoofs Category:Atlanis: Lost City of Empire Movies Spoofs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof